


Special Day

by Nickle_Chickle



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickle_Chickle/pseuds/Nickle_Chickle
Summary: ((HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FINRAL!!))Tobias wants to be the first to give Finral his birthday present...
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Special Day

Finral was used to no one remembering his birthday.  
Not Langris, not his parents, nor whatever woman he'd been lucky enough to be in the company of on his birthday.  
But when he awoke that morning, he found a letter on his nightstand, cleanly sealed with a wax stamp.  
It was addressed to him, his name scrawled on the back in blocky letters.  
He opened it curiously.  
_Finral,_  
_I hope this finds you well. First off,_ _Happy birthday. I get the feeling_ _you_ _don't_ _hear that_ _very_ _often, so I_ _wanted_ _to be the first to say it!_  
_Can_ _you_ _believe how_ _much_ _time has passed since we first met? You changed my life from that day on, so_ _today_ _I_ _want_ _to show you just how_ _much_ _that has impacted me._  
_Yours,_  
_Tobias_  
Suddenly, he heard a slight rapping noise at his window. Finral rose and went to open it, finding none other than Tobias himself standing upon a monstrous crystal formation that glowed a rosy pink. He beamed up at Finral.  
"Erm, good morning?"  
Finral laughed.  
"How long have you been out there?" He moved aside to let the other hop through the open window and into his room.  
"Not very."  
They stood there for a moment.  
"Well, now I can say it again. Happy birthday, Finral."  
Finral smiled bashfully.  
"Thanks."  
"Can I be the first to give you a present?"  
Finral stared at the deep green sea in Tobias's eyes. He was suddenly so close...  
"Sure! I-I mean, yeah, go ahead. I don't typically _get_ any gifts for birthday, so-"  
The Black Bull fell silent as Tobias's hands came to gently cup his face.  
"I love you, Finral Roulacase."  
Then, Tobias's lips were on his, kissing him with a tenderness that had Finral rooted in place.  
This was the first time he'd received a kiss, never mind the first time it had been from a boy.  
Something within him reached an epiphany he didn't know he'd been looking for.  
He returned the kiss, an action that surprised Tobias enough to pull away.  
They stared at each other.  
Finral felt the tears rolling down his face.  
"You...did you really mean what you said?" He asked.  
Tobias kissed his cheeks, catching the tears.  
"Of course I do."  
Tobias kissed Finral again with increasing urgency. He cornered the spatial mage against the wall, tilting his chin up with one finger to further intensify the kiss.  
Finral hardly recognized the moans that escaped his lips; he'd never felt anything this intense when kissing a girl.  
Tobias's tongue licked at the trembling seam of Finral's lips. He parted them, and whimpered as their tongues brushed against each other.  
Meanwhile, Tobias's hands had fallen past Finral's waist, and now tugged at the hem of his t-shirt.  
They broke away long enough for Tobias to rid him of the shirt, as well as his own.  
Finral couldn't stop staring, practically mesmerized by the chiseled expanse of Tobias's chest, down his stomach to where a patch of wine red hair began. He found himself unable to look any further, as well as a sudden urge to shield himself from the piercing stare of the other.  
Finral felt his light buffness was dwarfed in the presence of the other; Tobias didn't seem to think so, as he kissed him reassuringly.  
"You're beautiful, Fin."  
He gathered Finral up in his arms, and gently deposited the smaller man upon his bed. Finral instinctively lay back, melting under the affectionate gaze of the man above him.  
Tobias was kissing him again, and it was then that Finral reached another epiphany.  
He was drowning in Tobias; the taste of his lips, the weight of his hands, the scent of his skin.  
Tobias trailed open-mouthed kisses down Finral's throat, raking his teeth against the pulse point in his neck.  
The crystal mage slid the other man's boxers down his legs, purring appreciatively as Finral's cock twitched at the cold air. He whimpered as Tobias kissed the weeping tip.  
"Spread those legs a little wider for me, okay?"  
Finral gulped, entranced by the voice of the other.  
Tobias reached into his pants pocket and fished out a small vial of what looked like oil. He uncorked it, and poured the contents upon his fingers.  
Finral had heard gossip about this only within the seediest of bars; about how sex worked between two men.  
The spatial mage gasped as he felt one of the oil-slicked fingers circle his rim.  
"Finral, love...is this okay?"  
Finral swallowed.  
"Y-yeah. I want to try it."  
Tobias smiled.  
"Just let me know if you want to stop, alright?"  
Finral gasped as Tobias's tongue licked him from the base of his cock to the tip. He felt the crystal mage's fingertip dip in and out of him, slowly working him open until the rest of the digit sank into him.  
The intrusion felt peculiar, to say the least; it didn't hurt, but Finral wasn't quite sure what Tobias was searching for-  
Until he felt fireworks shoot up though his body, popping and smoking along his nerve endings.  
Whatever it was that Tobias had reached, _damn_ if it didn't feel _amazing._  
"F-fuck, _nngh,_ Tobias, please do that again," Finral gasped.  
Tobias smiled around the girth of Finral's cock, a grin that looked positively _filthy_ , given the circumstances.  
He wriggled another finger into Finral while simultaneously bobbing his head upon his cock, a combination that had Finral biting into his fist to stifle a moan.  
The spatial mage felt himself nearing the edge, closing the proverbial distance in leaps and bounds until-  
Tobias stopped.  
He withdrew his fingers and released Finral's cock with a loud pop.  
Finral's hand fell to the sheets as he whined in frustration, and immediately clapped his hand back over his mouth, mortified.  
"Just give me a second, love. I'm not done with you yet, I promise."  
He watched, eyes growing wide as Tobias worked his own pants and underwear down his legs, kicking them off behind him.  
Finral was stunned.  
There was no way that he was going to fit _that_ in _there._  
Tobias poured more of the oil onto his hands, then spread it upon his cock.  
He eased Finral back down upon the pillows, and lined himself up with Finral's hole.  
"Just relax for me, Fin."  
Finral's breath caught in his throat as the head breached the rim of muscle, the air shakily leaving his lungs as inch after inch was fed into his ass.  
" _Fuck_ , that's big," he whimpered.  
"I-I don't think I can take it all."  
"Shh, just a little more, sweetheart."  
And then, Tobias's hips were flush with Finral's ass.  
"Good boy," Tobias cooed, kissing Finral's cheek.  
"Tell me when."  
He stared into the vast oceans of Tobias's eyes for what felt like eons, eyes which held nothing but the sincerest of affection for the man below him.  
He nodded his assertion.  
"Okay."  
Tobias slowly withdrew, until only the tip remained within Finral.  
The spatial mage cried out as Tobias slammed back into him, further staking his claim upon Finral's insides.  
In a way, the spatial mage felt like a part of him had been sliced open. The two seemed to be coalescing into something beyond them, something that didn't show where one began and the other ended.  
Perhaps this is what it meant to be loved by someone.  
Finral's hands scrabbled for purchase along Tobias's back, his legs wrapping around the crystal mage's waist to pull him closer.  
He was rendered to a sobbing mess, clinging to Tobias for dear life while the other peppered him with kisses.  
"Close, Tobi, 'm _close_ ," Finral moaned.  
"Not yet, baby. Hold on just a little longer."  
Tobias angled his thrusts to prod directly at Finral's prostate, eliciting a series of broken screams from the spatial mage.  
"Tobias, I-"  
Finral's head tipped skyward as he came, splattering thick ropes of cum upon their stomachs. Tobias followed not long after, burying himself to the hilt to coat Finral's walls.  
They reveled in their releases, gasping for breath.  
Finral whined as Tobias slid out, feeling as the cooling cum trickled from his rim.  
"Let's clean you up, alright?"  
Tobias rose and retrieved a damp rag from the bathroom, gently wiping Finral's stomach and ass. He tossed it aside, and climbed back into the bed to lay next to the spatial mage.  
They faced each other, Tobias's fingers lazily combing through Finral's messy hair.  
"Happy birthday, Finral. I love you."  
Finral blushed, and pressed his face into Tobias's bicep.  
"Can you keep saying that?" Finral pleaded softly.  
Tobias kissed his forehead.  
"I love you, Finral. I love you so much."  
Tobias repeated it long after Finral fell asleep, whispering it into his hair until he too succumbed to sleep.  
Vanessa found them later that morning, and gently closed the door, smiling to herself.  
She went to find Magna; he was going to pay up, big time.  
She surely wouldn't be the only one treating herself tonight.


End file.
